


Rage And Ruin

by st4rling



Series: Fegefeuer [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st4rling/pseuds/st4rling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purgatory. Benny begehrt Dean. Fortsetzung zu "Run To The Hills".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage And Ruin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rage And Ruin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792732) by [ClementineStarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineStarling/pseuds/ClementineStarling). 



> Umgezogen von Fanfiktion.de  
> Achtung, dieser Text enthält relativ detaillierte Beschreibungen von Sex. Wer damit Probleme hat: bitte nicht weiterlesen!
> 
> Content-Warnung: D/s (dominance & submission), sub!Dean, einvernehmlich kein Blümchensex, Blut
> 
> Rage And Ruin ist technisch gesehen die Fortsetzung von "Run To The Hills". Da die Texte aber mit einem zeitlichen Abstand von fast neun Monaten entstanden sind und sich in Inhalt und Form deutlich unterscheiden, habe ich mich entschlossen sie separat zu posten. Ursprünglich habe ich beide Texte auf Englisch bei Archive Of Our Own gepostet und sie jetzt mehr so zum Spaß übersetzt, weil ich neugierig war ob sie auch auf Deutsch funktionieren. Ich finde ja Porn auf Deutsch immer schwierig (oder vielleicht auch nur ungewohnt?). Insofern hoffe ich, ihr lacht euch nicht allzu kringelig beim Lesen.  
> Es ist, btw, auch superschön kitschig.  
> Über Kommentare freu ich mich natürlich. :)
> 
> Last but not least, der Titel stammt aus "Bad Moon Rising" von Creedence Clearwater Revival.

Die Dämmerung schleppt sich dahin, träge wie ein Bayou in der Sommerhitze. Der Wald ist dichter hier und widerspenstiger. Sie müssen sich den Weg durchs Dickicht förmlich freikämpfen. Mühsam durchtrennen ihre Klingen die Ranken und Äste, die nach ihrer Kleidung greifen. Sie kommen nur langsam vorwärts. Der Boden saugt an den Sohlen ihrer Stiefel. Diese Welt ist gierig, hungrig. Ein Spiegelbild seiner selbst, denkt Benny während er Dean auf seiner Suche nach einem sicheren Ort folgt. Dornen krallen sich in seine Haut und hinterlassen wütende rote Spuren, aber der Schmerz ist stumpf und weit weg, so gar nicht wie das scharfe Ziehen in seinen Lenden, diese heftige Begierde, die ihn vorwärts treibt.

Das Knurren liegt nah an der Oberfläche. Benny braucht jedes Quentchen Selbstkontrolle, nicht einfach den Arm auszustrecken, eine Handvoll Haare zu packen und Dean gegen einen der Bäume zu werfen, die in der Landschaft verstreut sind wie verwitternde Leichen. Aber Geduld ist nicht nur eine wichtige Eigenschaft für einen Jäger, sie ist vielleicht seine letzte Tugend.

Als Benny klein war, erzählte ihm seine Großmutter von Jean Lafitte, dem berühmten Piraten. Gleicher Name, gleiches Blut, sagte sie mit einer Überzeugung von diesem Verwandtschaftsverhältnis, die sie sich aus der Magie derer geborgt hatte, die einst verschleppt und versklavt worden waren. Wie hätte er ihr nicht glauben können? Und was anderes hätte aus ihm werden sollen als wiederum ein Schatzjäger? So hat er auch Dean gefunden, wertvollste Seele in dieser Arena, ein Mensch unter Alpträumen. Und wie alle ordentlichen Schätze weckt auch Dean etwas in ihm das an Wahnsinn grenzt: eine sinnliche Verlockung, eine Versuchung beinahe biblischen Ausmaßes.

Benny erinnert sich an den Priester ihrer Gemeinde, einen hageren, getriebenen Mann, der von Sünde und Verdammnis predigte. Die Erinnerung ist beinahe so lebendig wie die an seine Großmutter. Das Gehirn ist ein komisches Ding, denkt Benny und fragt sich, ob Katholik zu sein ihn zu einem besseren Vampir macht. Ist er nicht Inkarnation ebendieser Sünden? Es ist keine ernsthafte Überlegung, mehr ein flüchtiger Gedanke, aber für den Moment ist er dankbar für die absurdesten Ideen, solange sie nur als Ablenkung dienen. Alles was ihn davon abhält, zu genau hinzusehen wie sich Dean seinen Weg durchs Dickicht bahnt, wie sein Gewicht sich verlagert und sich sein Gesicht verzieht und seine Finger den Griff seiner Waffe umklammern.

Er ist gnadenlos, ein Killer. Genau deswegen will ihn Benny, so wie er trinken will und atmen und die sanfte Berührung einer Brise auf der nackten Haut fühlen. Vielleicht sogar mehr. Das Verlangen ist ein brutales Rasen in seiner Brust, Erregung wie ein Blutrausch, die Lust in den Zähnen. Es ist eine Krankheit die durch seine Adern pulsiert, an spröden Nerven nagt und an den Sinnen zerrt. Benny schnappt nach Luft, die rau ist in seiner Kehle und wie Feuer in den Lungen. Sie sind nicht gerannt, sie bewegen sich wie Wasser, aber seine Muskeln schmerzen, jede Faser in diesen tau-dicken Strängen, die sich um Knochen winden. Sein ganzer Körper drängt Richtung Dean.

Stunden müssen vergangen sein bevor Dean anhält, anscheinend zufrieden mit dem Ort. Benny sieht zu wie seine Hände über die Blätter von Büschen streichen und Zweige zur Seite biegen als versteckten sich dahinter Monster. Dann nickt ihm Dean zu. Die gleiche kurze Alles-Klar-Geste wie immer. Nur, das hier ist nicht immer, das ist der ‚run to the hills’, ihr Moment der Offenbarung.

Benny ist sich unsicher, was er tun soll. Er traut sich selber nicht über den Weg, nicht jetzt wenn das köchelnde Verlangen sich in ein scharfkantiges, schartiges Ding in seinem Magen verwandelt hat, das zu sehr an Reißzähne und Klauen erinnert, um völlig willkommen zu sein. Aber Dean nimmt ihm die Entscheidung ab. Sein Gewicht kracht ohne Vorwarnung gegen den Vampir und Benny findet sich gefangen, Dean presst ihn gegen die raue Rinde eines Baums, Atem schwer und unregelmäßig. Es ist eine Szene wie sie Benny schon unzählige Male erlebt hat: der schäumende Zorn von Dean Winchester, wenn er ein Opfer gefangen hat, ein Funken von Grausamkeit in seinen grünen Augen. Benny liebt es, wenn das Raubtier in Dean gegen die dünne Schale von menschlicher Haut drängt, klar erkennbar für das verwandte Auge. Erregung und Wut sind ein und dasselbe, und wenn irgendwas Benny noch mehr erregen könnte, dann das.

Komm schon, sagt er in seinem gedehnten Südstaaten-Slang, gleichermaßen Ansporn wie Herausforderung, und dann ist Deans Hand in seinem kurzen Haar und versucht Halt zu finden, die Fingernägel so brutal wie die Lippen auf seinem Mund. Der Kuss ähnelt mehr einem Kampf, aber Benny weiß schon genau, wie das enden wird. Dean wird nur so lange Widerstand leisten, so lange er selbst nicht die Kontrolle übernimmt. Das ist Teil ihres Spiels. Er hat nicht vergessen, wie Dean unter seinem Griff ganz zahm und gefügig wurde.  
Benny lässt sich eine Weile küssen und begrapschen bevor er Deans Hand aus seinem Haar löst, in beim Hemd packt und rückwärts schubst.

Seine Stimme ist ein Fauchen als er spricht. Zieh dich aus, sagt er und Dean gehorcht, schlüpft mit der Leichtigkeit von Erfahrung in die Rolle. Er nimmt sich Zeit für die Aufgabe, aber die Vorfreude ist jede Sekunde wert, die er braucht um ein Kleidungsstück auszuziehen, zusammenzufalten und sorgsam neben sich zu legen. Es ist die Gewohnheit eines Soldaten, die akribische und unhinterfragte Routine von jemandem, der gewohnt ist, dass er seine sieben Sachen für den Notfall zusammenhaben muss.

Die nackte Haut ist straff und sommersprossig, blass an den Stellen, die unberührt sind von Dreck und Sonnenlicht. Das Fegefeuer hat ihn gut geformt, denkt Benny. Jeder menschliche Fehler ist ausradiert, jede sterbliche Schwäche. Aber die Schönheit, die er sucht, liegt unter der Oberfläche. Es ist das Temperament, das durch die Haut scheint und durch jeden Abdruck von gestähltem Muskel, den er berühren möchte. Er will es aufflammen sehen und dann ausgehen unter seinen geschickten Fingern. Er will diese Kreatur besitzen, ihn an seinen Willen fesseln.

Das Verlangen ihn einfach zu nehmen ist beinahe überwältigend, aber Benny hält sich zurück, Der Anblick von Dean mit gesenktem Blick, Hände bewegungslos an der Seite, die Regung von Begierde schon sichtbar zwischen seinen Beinen, ist einfach zu gut, um sie nicht ausgiebig zu genießen. Unterwürfig ist er noch reizender als sonst. Guter Junge, will Benny sagen, voller Besitzerstolz, aber er beißt sich auf die Zunge. Dazu ist es noch zu früh. Also begnügt er sich mit einem anerkennenden Blick, der immer noch aussagekräftig genug ist, um Dean zum Zittern zu bringen.

Benny streift seine abgewetzte Jacke ab und greift den Saum seines Hemds. Zufrieden registriert er Deans verstohlenen Blick und sein mühsame Schlucken, als er den zerschlissenen Stoff über seinen Kopf zieht und seinen muskelbepackten Oberkörper enthüllt. Benny beobachtet genau wie Dean reagiert, als seine Finger Richtung Gürtelschnalle wandern und sie entgeht ihm nicht, wie Dean sich kurz und nervös auf die Unterlippe beißt. Es ist eine unbewusste Geste, die das Verlangen in Bennys Hose pulsieren und pochen lässt. Gott, wie er es liebt von diesem schönen Geschöpf begehrt zu werden!

Er ist bereits hart als er sich entblößt und diesmal leckt sich Dean wirklich die Lippen, bevor er wegsieht, schüchtern als schäme er sich für seine Lüsternheit. Und doch strömt das Blut in seinen eigenen Schwanz, er schwillt und wippt, und Benny möchte nichts lieber als seine Finger um ihn schließen und den hübschen Jungen wichsen bis seine Knie nachgeben und er unter seinen Händen kommt. Aber erst muss er eine Aufgabe erfüllen, anders kann er seine Belohnung nicht bekommen, so sind die Regeln.

Benny winkt ihn näher und verlangt, dass er kniet und Dean gehorcht, oh so willig. Der stolze, trotzige Dean Winchester, kurz davor einen Vampir-Schwanz zu lutschen, es wird nicht mehr besser als das, denkt sich Benny, als er seinen Schwanz über Deans Lippen gleiten lässt und sie öffnen sich so dienstbeflissen, nehmen in auf in die feuchte Hitze. Keine Frau könnte süßer sein als der Mund dieses Jungen.

Seine Hände vergraben sich in Deans Haaren, bohren sich in die Kopfhaut, aber er erlaubt dem Menschen den Rhythmus selbst zu bestimmen und zu entscheiden, wieviel Schwanz er schlucken will. Benny ist zuversichtlich was die Fähigkeiten des Jungen angeht, offensichtlich ist es nicht sein erstes Mal. Die Reibung der Lippen, das Kreisen der Zunge ist herrlich, und die Lust steigt in Benny auf, Funken sprühende Anspannung wie ein aufziehendes Gewitter.  
Er ist versucht, so weiterzumachen, sich von Dean lutschen zu lassen bis er seinen Samen in diesen willigen Mund spritzt und er _wird_ ihn so nehmen, irgendwann, das nächste Mal und das danach, aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt muss er ein Zeichen setzen und Kontrolle ist seine Pflicht, wie die von Dean Gehorsam ist.

Benny verstärkt seinen Griff in Deans Haar und zieht ihn weg, ungeachtet seiner Proteste. Du bist ne brave kleine Schlampe, will er sagen, aber er hält den Mund. Später wird noch genug Zeit sein für solche Experimente. Jetzt will er erst einmal seinem neuen Spielzeug volle Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Also kniet er neben ihm nieder und presst seine Lippen auf diesen pflichtbewussten, schönen Mund und schmeckt sich selbst auf Deans Zunge.

Für eine Weile begnügt er sich damit, ausdefinierte Muskeln mit seinen Fingerspitzen nachzeichnen und die Stellen an denen Knochen gegen die Haut strebt. Er erkundet den Körper und macht ihn sich zu Eigen. Er hat aufgehört Dean zu küssen. Stattdessen teilen sie nur die Luft zwischen ihnen, die Lippen gerade so außer Reichweite, sie berühren kaum den hungrigen Mund, der keucht und stöhnt und darum fleht geküsst zu werden. Das Gefühl von Macht ist berauschend.

Schließlich gleiten seine Finger über Deans Schwanz, die Haut seidig und straff, und umschließen ihn. Der Schock der Berührung lässt den Jungen erstarren. Seine Augen weiten sich und Bennys Mund verzieht sich zu einem selbstgefälliges Lächeln. Fass mich an, sagt er und Deans Hände fliegen auf seine breite Brust, stützen sich gegen Bennys Masse, dann wandert eine Hand tiefer, über den flachen, harten Bauch, bis sie ihr Ziel erreichen. Ein Stöhnen entwindet sich Bennys Kehle als Deans Hand sich um seinen Schwanz schließt, wie ein Spiegelbild seiner eigenen Bewegung.

Sie lehnen sich gegeneinander, schwer atmend, und konzentrieren sich auf die Empfindungen die sich in ihren Körpern entfalten. Die Hitze steigert sich eine Spannung, die an Schmerz grenzt. Benny bewegt sich zuerst, heimtückisch gleitet seine Faust über das empfindliche Fleisch, zu grob um gänzlich angenehm zu sein, aber von Deans Reaktion zu schließen, ist es genau was er erhofft hat. Benny hört es in der Beschleunigung seines Herzschlags und spürt es im Pochen unter seinen Fingern.

Das ist also wie du’s magst, schnurrt er und Deans Schwanz zuckt leicht unter seiner Berührung. Sein eigener Körper reflektiert die Reaktion. Die stechende Erregung in seinem Unterleib ist köstlich, die Lust scharf wie Reißzähne.  
Erst da merkt Benny wie etwas anderes sich in ihm regt, eine dunklere Begierde. Mit jedem Trommelschlag, den Deans Herz tut, entgleitet ihm die Kontrolle ein wenig mehr. Vertraust du mir, flüstert er und Dean nickt nur, verzaubert und geblendet von seiner eigenen Lust, das Beben der Leidenschaft wie Wellen in seinen Gliedern.

Bennys Lippen streichen über die zarte Haut von Deans Hals wie eine leichte Brise, die Liebkosung zaubert Gänsehaut auf den Körper. Er wartet darauf, dass der Junge sich verkrampft, aber stattdessen präsentiert er ihm seine Kehle in einem vollkommenen Akt von Unterwerfung. Benny kann das Knurren nicht verhindern, das seiner Brust entkommt, ein Geräusch von Beifall und Dominanz. Seine Zähne sind scharf wie Klingen, sie durchbrechen die Haut mit Leichtigkeit, ohne mehr als einen kurzen Stich von Unbehagen. Dann Salz und Kupfer auf seiner Zunge. Deans Herz ist wie Donner in Bennys Ohren und für einen Moment muss er alle Anstrengung darauf verwenden, nicht richtig zuzubeißen, durch Fleisch und Sehnen zu fetzen bis zum Kern dieses Wesens.

Aber dann wird der Griff von Deans Fingern um seinen Schwanz fester, eine deutliche Erinnerung daran, worum es eigentlich geht und das plötzliche Zerren der Lust reißt Benny gerade rechtzeitig zurück auf die richtige Seite des Wahnsinns.

Das nächste Mal will ich dich ficken, knurrt er und Dean keucht angesichts des Versprechens, ein aufgeregtes Schnappen nach Luft, und dann küssen sie sich wieder, harte Lippen und trotzige Zungen, während ihre Hände streicheln und gleiten und pressen und ziehen und ein Zittern heraufbeschwören und Stöhnen und schließlich Flüche. Körper und Seele eng umschlungen, bewegen sie sich Richtung Erfüllung. Ihre Lust ist die Schneide einer Klinge, zu scharf um zu fühlen wie sie schneidet. Der freie Fall des Höhepunkts kommt plötzlich, überrumpelt sie. Für einen Augenblick ist die Spannung unerträglich, der Orgasmus windet und dreht sich wie Nadeln und Stacheldraht, dann spült die Erlösung über sie hinweg wie eine große Welle und löscht das Verlangen aus Fleisch und Knochen.

Hinterher fühlt sich Benny gereinigt und klar, ungeachtet der Klebrigkeit von Samen und Schweiß und Blut und Schlamm auf seiner Haut. Er schlingt seine Arme um Dean und hält ihn fest, das Gesicht in seinem Haar vergraben inhaliert er seinen Geruch und versteckt die Glückseligkeit seines Lächelns. Zum ersten Mal seit langer, langer Zeit ist er mit sich und der Welt im Reinen.


End file.
